The Amazon Princess
by Crystel-Goddess
Summary: Kai's girlfriend, Brianna, has been called back to her home land, The Amazon(Not sure where that is!) Where she has to face her past. All beyblade people are in this plus there girlfrinds! First time writing so no flames plz! R&R I Don't Own Any BB
1. Brianna's past

What my characters look like and some history:  
  
Brini/Rain- Blonde,waist long hair. Very bright green eyes. Moved to japan when she was 8. Kai's girlfriend. Dosen't beyblade but can if she has to. Live's with Kai.  
  
Tina/Wind- Brown, shoulder long hair. Dark blue eyes. Lived in the same town as the guys. Max's girlfriend. Beyblades sometimes. Live's with Emma and Hillary.  
  
Emma/Earth- Red, shoulder long hair. Gray/Blue eyes. Lives in the same town as the guys. Kenny's girlfriend. Dosen't beyblade, just watch's. Live's with Tina and Hillary  
  
Lily- Light brown, waist long hair. Dark brown eyes. Lived in the amazon village all her life. Queen of the Amazon's.  
  
Jupiter/A.j.- Dirty blonde, shoulder long hair. Indago colour eyes. Lived in the amazon village all her life. Brini/Rain's aunt. Was the Queen before Lily.   
  
Ages:  
  
Guys- 18  
  
Girls-17  
  
Brini-16 almost 17   
  
Jupiter- 35  
  
Lily-30  
  
The Amazon Princess  
  
Chapter 1 -Brianna's Past  
  
" Hello Mistriss Brianna, did you have a good day shopping?"  
  
"Great, Thanks Wilson....Um wheres Kai?"  
  
"Master Kai is over at Mr. Tyson's house with everyone else"  
  
"Oh... Well can you please put my bags in my room? I have to go see Mr. Dickison"  
  
" Right away, Mistress "  
  
"Thank you"  
  
She turns away from her butler and heads out the door. She makes her way to a hugh building with at least 40 floors. Brianna goes up to the 35th floor, to a large office. When she walks in she see's her adoptive father/Blading sponser/team owner/boss.  
  
"Hello Brianna"  
  
"Hi Mr. D, Why did you need to speak to me?"  
  
"Well you see Brianna,I got this letter from someone for you"He says as he hands her the letter.  
  
"Really... From who?" As she slowly opens it.  
  
"Um..Well its from somewhere in the Amazon, I believe"He said with a puzzled face.  
  
"WHAT????" She rip's open the letter and reads it.  
  
//Dear Rain,  
  
I know its been awhile but somethings have happened at home and we need you here! Our new QUEEN is making the war with the men worse. She just took over after your mother died and you ran away. Most of us hate her but she is an amazing fighter and no one can beat her and to change the queen, well you know the rules! Please Come Back. We need you.PLEASE!!!. Your the best fighter we know.  
  
Hopefully see you soon,  
  
Your Loving Aunt Jupiter//  
  
" Well what does it say?"  
  
"I'll tell you everything but then you have to call a meeting so I can tell everyone else, k?"  
  
"All right, fine"  
  
Brianna told Mr. Dickison everything about her past.After that he phoned everyone and told them to meet her at her and Kai's house/mansion and she would explain everything.When they all came into the living room, Brianna's butler came and got her from her room. When she walked in to the room she saw that Tyson and Max were sitting on the floor with there girlfriends Hillary and Tina. Kenny and Emma were on the couch looking at something on Kennys laptop and Ray and Mariah were sitting on the floor by a reclining chair which Brianna's boyfriend, Kai, was sitting in.   
  
Everyone turned and looked at her as she walked in. Brini went over and sat on her boyfriend's lap. Everyone stayed quite, waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Um..I don't know how to tell you all this?"  
  
"Mr.D said that you got a letter from an aunt or something?" Said Mariah. Brini's best friend out of them all,Except for Kai of course.  
  
"Here, read it and then I'll tell you"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Brini handed Mariah the paper and she read it out loud. After she read it everyone looked completely confused, so brini started to tell them everything.  
  
"Well..Um..You all know that i was born over in the amazon and thats were it starts. You see over there, there is a war between the amazons which are all women and the villages which were all men. They were always fighting except for one day every year which they would join to have um....well....sex.There was never any love involved, it was just to make sure there races survived but when my parents met they fell in love. They kept seeing each other for 8 years under the cover of night. This made some of the other amazons angry so they found my father and killed him. When the men found out, they came and killed my mother, so i was told. After they were killed I left and here i am now."  
  
"O.k., But what about the werid name you and your aunt has?"said Tyson.  
  
"Oh, well you see every amazon has a name like that."  
  
"So, it's like a nickname?"asked Emma  
  
"No, it's our real name. I never told anyone this except for Kai but I changed my name when I came over here. Here it's Brianna Rain Johnson but my real name is Rain Brianna Johnson."  
  
"Wow that is so cool" Hillary said in awe.  
  
"Um..Thanks"  
  
"What about the rule thing?" said Max.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. You can only become queen 3 ways. The first way is by blood, the second is if you challange the queen to a fight and win and the thrid is if the queen hands over her title to you."  
  
"What did it mean the new queen took over after your mother died?"Kai asked  
  
"Hehehehe...uh... My mother was the queen of the amazon's"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" yelled everyone.  
  
"wow so that makes you the amazon princess"Kenny yells.  
  
"It would be Queen and not completely"  
  
"Ya, I mean her aunt is queen because Brini's not there and her aunts blood,right?"says Mariah  
  
"No, She was queen but then the new one challanged her and she lost"  
  
"Oh I see"said Tyson  
  
"I have one more question"Say Ray  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why the name Rain?"  
  
"Because my mother and father first met when its was raining and when i was little i loved the water"  
  
"Cool!!"Said Max  
  
"So why are you telling us all this?"Says Kai  
  
"Because..... I'm...uh... going back"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Sweety, i'm sorry but i have to go.I'm the rightful queen and I have to stop this war"  
  
"Well then we're coming with you"  
  
"NO! you can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well 1. Guys aren't alound on amazon ground unless you wont your head cut off 2. It's really dangerous and 3. This is my family and my problem"  
  
"I'm going anyways and you can't change my mind"  
  
"But Kai!"  
  
"Brini,1. were going to be with you, the real queen so i don't think we'll get hurt and 2. You are our family and your problems are our problems"states Tina  
  
"Fine, you can come but i'll have to teach the girls to fight"  
  
"What?Why?"asks Hillary  
  
"Because the only way a new girl can join, that isn't blood related, is to beat fighters the queen picks for you to fight"  
  
"Ohhhh!"Says Emma  
  
"yup"  
  
"O.k, i say we all stay here for a week and that way the girls can train and we can get ready then we'll leave, k?"says Max  
  
"Fine with me" yells Kenny as the rest just nodded there heads as saying yes.  
  
"Great, But we only have 3 spare rooms so Kenny and Emma can have one, Max and Tina the 2nd, Tyson and Hilary the 3rd, and Ray and Mariah can have my room"said Brini  
  
"but what about you?" asked Mariah with the look of concern.  
  
"I'll sleep in Kai's room. If that's o.k. of course?"  
  
Brini turns to Kai who is completely red and as stiff as a board. He nods his head not looking at her in the eyes. As they all walk to there rooms they think about all the stuff they just learned or in Brini's case, told. 


	2. How to be an Amazon

Chapter 2- How To Be An Amazon  
  
"O.k., for the last 2 days we've been training to fight but now i have to teach you to fight with a weapon"  
  
"Why?" asked Tina as the rest of them just looked really confused and looked at brini for an answer.  
  
"because thats how you fight as an amazon.Now i'll have to see which weapon your the best with.So come on"  
  
"Coming"Yells Mariah as they run over to brini. They each receive a weapon and practise. After 2 more days brini knew which weapon each girl is the best with.(A/N:Sorry for the time jump but i needed to get right to the point ^_^)  
  
"K, Mariah you get the staff."  
  
"yes!"Maiah's staff is pink with green vines twisting around the ends.  
  
"Tina the spear"  
  
"Alright!" Tina's spear is purple with green vines tieing the spear part to the staff part.  
  
"Hillary you get the sword"  
  
"K!" The sword has a red handle and green vines around the bottom.  
  
"And Emma the bow and arrows"  
  
"Cool!"The bow is orange and the arrows are orange too but they have vines around them.  
  
"Hey wait what about you?"asked Tina  
  
"Oh, these are what I'll use.They were a gift from my mother"Brini takes out some daggers that have a blue handle with green vines twisting around the handle.(A/N: You know the girl from daredevil? Those pitch fork dagger things? thats what brini's look like!)  
  
"K, everyone get some sleep and tomorrow we'll leave"  
  
"Um...i was just wondering about what we're going to were to this amazon village?"asked Mariah.  
  
"Only you would ask that Mariah. I have that all planed out. I'll give them to you guys when we get there,k?"  
  
"Alright!!" they all yell as they leave the training room.Meanwhile the guys are in there rooms packing for there adventure.  
  
~*~Tina and Max's room~*~  
  
Tina walks in and see's Max out on the balcony.She walks over and puts her arms around his waist and hugs him from behind.  
  
"Hey, Honey what you doing?"  
  
"Just thinking "  
  
"About What?"  
  
"What might happen"  
  
"Max look at me"Max turns and looks at his girlfriend in the eyes.  
  
"Max everything will be fine.Brini's an amazing fighter and..... we have each other"  
  
Max looks down then looks back up at her.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?"Asked Tina with a puzzled face.  
  
"For being the best girlfriend in the world"  
  
Tina slowly closes her eyes as Max leans forward and kisses her.They kiss till they finally go to bed.  
  
~*~Tyson and Hillary~*~  
  
Hillary walks into her room to see tyson sitting on the ground watching t.v.  
  
"What you watching?"  
  
"Tomb Raider 2"  
  
"Cool"Hillary sits down beside tyson and watches the movie.After awhile tyson feels something on his right shoulder.He looks over and smiles as he see's Hillary asleep on his shoulder.He slowly picks her up and puts her into there bed.He lies down beside her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Night Hillary"  
  
"Night Tyson"Hillary says in her sleep.  
  
~*~Kenny and Emma~*~  
  
Emma walks into the room to see kenny on the bed, lying on his stomich, talking to dizzi.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"what you doing?"  
  
"resreaching the amazon"  
  
"neat!"She walks over and lies down beside him and starts to fall asleep.  
  
"Long practise?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Well night Emma"  
  
"night honey"with that said, Emma falls asleep and Kenny shuts down his laptop and soon falls asleep as while.  
  
~*~Ray and Mariah~*~  
  
Mariah walks into her room and see's that Ray's back is to her. She walks in slowly and quitely. She gets up behind him, then jumps on his back.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!"Yells Ray as him and Mariah fall on to the bed.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"  
  
"because i wanted to and you can't stay mad at me"said Mariah with a smirk as she winked at him.  
  
"Yes i can, watch"After about 1 minute Ray turned back around at Mariah and sighed.  
  
"Fine i can't stay mad you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Come here"Ray grabbed her and crushed her agianst him.Mariah looked up at him.He was about to say something when Mariah pushed her lips on to his. They kissed passionitly for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~Kai and Brini~*~  
  
Brianna walks in to see Kai on the bed, with only his black silk boxers on,lying on his back.He looks over at her as she crawls up on the bed and on top of him.When she get on his chest, she sits with one leg on each side of him.  
  
"Hey Hottie"  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
"what you up to?"  
  
"Just thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"something"  
  
"Kai, WHAT?"  
  
"Hehehehe....how hot you are when your mad"  
  
"really"says brini with a big smirk on her face.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"well i think your extremly hot when your kissing me"whispered brini in kai's ear.  
  
"well then, better not keep you waiting" Kai leans his head up and brini leans her head down. They meet in the middle in a electric kiss. Kai licked brini's bottom lip and smiled as she opened her mouth to let his tounge in. They stayed like that for about 5 minutes until they where interupted.  
  
*cough*  
  
Brini and Kai both turned bright red as they turned to see there butler standing in the door way.  
  
"Sorry to interupt..but i came to get your stuff for your trip tomorrow"  
  
"Oh, it's over there Wilson"says Kai as he points over at 2 bags  
  
"Thank-you and sorry again. Good bye"  
  
"Bye"Kai and Brini said as he walked out.  
  
"Well I think that means it's time for bed"  
  
"Yup. Night babe"  
  
"Night Bri" 


	3. In The Amazon Day1

Chapter 3-In The Amazon-Day 1  
  
Brini woke up the next morning to an empity bed.She got out of bed just as Kai came out of the bathroom.He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
  
"Good morning sleepy"  
  
"Morning"  
  
"You ready to leave?"  
  
"Yup...I just need to get dressed.What should I wear?"She walks over to his closet to find something to wear(she has clothes in his room).When she comes back out shes wearing a white mini skirt and a light blue halter top.  
  
"Come on Brini. We have to be at the airport for 10:00"  
  
"Coming"She put her hair in a high ponytail then ran out of the room and down the stairs to where everyone was waiting.Once she was there, she see's that all the girls are wearing the same thing as her except the shirts are different colours. Mariah's is pink, Tina's purple, Emma's orange, and Hillary's is red. All the guys are wearing blue baggy jeans. Kai's shirt is Black, Tyson's is dark blue, Max is white,Ray's is Dark green with a ying-yang symbol, And Kenny's is a very light yellow.   
  
They went out side and got into the limo Mr. Dickison sent over for them. They arrived at the airport at 9:00 and decided to get some food. They went to McDonald's as there butlers took all the luggage over to the privet jet Mr. Dickison also lent them. After breakfast they went to get on the plane.  
  
"Bye Mr. Dickison"said Tina,Emma ,and Hillary  
  
"Bye girls"  
  
"See you later"yelled the guys and Mariah  
  
"So long"  
  
Brini walked up to Mr. Dickison and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Bye Mr. D..Thanks for everything"  
  
"Your Welcome....Please be careful"  
  
"I will....Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Brini got on the plane with everyone else and seated herself beside Kai. She looked around and saw that they were ready to take off. Once the plane took off, she got out of her seat to switch with Ray so he could talk to Kai and she could talk to Mariah.  
  
"Hey Babe, whats up?"  
  
"Hun, I'm scared"  
  
"Brini nothing is going to happen. Your a good fighter and a good teacher.We'll be fine,So stop worrying,k?"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"now that, thats over with. where are these clothes we're going to wear?"  
  
"I told you i'll give you them when we get there!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
They talked for the rest of the ride and soon they were at a small village just out side the amazon rain forest.They got off the plane and grabbed there stuff. Since they where in a different time zone,it was only 11:00am so they decided to start of to the amazon village and Brini's birth place.As they were about to head into the forest a boy, about there age, came up to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chris and i saw that you were about to go into the forest"He said staring at Tina with the look of pure longing.  
  
"Yeah so?"asked Max as he glared at the boy not liking the guy looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"Well I'm a good guide so I thought I could help"  
  
"Well we already have a guide so just go on your merry way"Said Tina as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the boy for looking at her.  
  
"Oh ya who?..I don't see one here"he said with a smirk.  
  
"That would be me thank you very much"Said Brini with an annoyed look.  
  
"so you think your as good as me? I've lived here for my whole life and know everywhere except the Amazon's land"  
  
"Well I've lived here for 8 years of my life.... and I happen to be an amazon. So scram!"  
  
"Y-your a-an a-a-amazon?"The boy asked with pure fear.  
  
"Yup so get lost"  
  
"F-f-fine,B-bye"As he said this he ran for his life afraid she would kill him.  
  
"Wow...I guess amazons aren't welcome here!"said Tyson as he watched the boy run away.  
  
"Yeah, there's not to many places that do....(sigh)....come on"  
  
"How long will it take?" Asked Kenny as he opened his laptop.  
  
"Um....Lets see..we're 2 miles from the river so about 3 days if we don't run into trouble"  
  
"3 DAYS!?!?!?!"Shouted the girls.  
  
"What trouble?"asked Ray as he covered his ear because of the girls yelling.  
  
"Oh, just amazon traps and animals mostly, So don't go anywhere without me, k?"  
  
"Alright"Yelled everyone. They all turned and headed into the rain forest. They stayed behind Brini just incase there were any traps.Everyone had trouble believing Brini knew where they where going because she hadn't said anything since they left.They finally stopped when it got to dark to travel any farther.They set up a small fire and ate some food they packed. Then they all unrolled there sleeping bags and got ready for bed. Brini stayed up for the night to make sure nothing would happen because she felt that it was her fault they were here.She sat by the fire just staring at it and straining her ears so she could hear someone or something come.  
  
"Hillary, go to bed"  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Your light on your feet"  
  
"Oh, well you should go to bed too, you know?"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep! i'm just excited,i guess"said Hillary as she sat down beside Brini.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Just making sure nothing happens"  
  
"You know noth-"She was going to finish but Brini put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhhh"  
  
"Why?" she asked whispering  
  
"Stay here and get everyone up and ready just incase something happens"  
  
"Um...Ok"Hillary ran over to everyone and woke them up as Brini walked over to where she heard some sticks break.She slowly walked and looked around but nothing was there. Anyone else would have turned around and gone back but her mother told her to always make sure. She saw a bush move and made here way closer to it. When she was about 1 meter away from it a tiger jumped out on her. They rolled around on the ground for about 30 seconds, when finally the tiger pinned her on the ground. Brini looked up at the tiger and noticed a diamond shaped black spot on the tigers head.She thought about it for a minute then her eyes widened.  
  
"Niobie"She whispered and as soon as she said this the tiger backed off. It backed up then sat on the ground in front of Brini. The tiger looked confused but Brini knew she was right.  
  
"Niobie, It's me Bri-I mean Rain"The tiger still didn't move and Brini thought of something that would prove to the tiger that she is Rain. Brini took out a neckless that had a blue diamond with a strange symbol on it. Soon as the tiger saw this, it move up to Brini and licked her face.  
  
"I knew that would prove it"said Brini as she gave the tiger a hugh grin.Brini turned her head when she heard her named called.  
  
"BRINI IS EVERYTHING O.K.?"  
  
"Coming"She looked at the tiger and got up.  
  
"Come on Niobie, You can met my friends"Brini got up and started to walk back to her camp with Niobie right behind her. When Brianna got back to the camp everyone looked really scared.She looked at them confused until she realized that it's not normal to have a tiger walk around with you.  
  
"Um....guys this is Niobie, My pet tiger"They all looked stunned until finally Kai knock himself out of it.  
  
"Y-your pet?"  
  
"Yeah, I've had her since I was a baby and she was a kitten"  
  
"Oh"Brini looked down as she felt something tug on her shorts.  
  
"Huh? Oh right! sorry Niobie. This is Kai,Tyson,Ray,Hillary,Max,Tina,Emma,and Mariah. they're my friends"She said as she pointed to each of them and they waved back.  
  
"O.k. I'm going back to sleep since it's not a monster coming to kill us"said Tyson as everyone else headed back to there sleeping bags.Brini walked over to her's and started to sleep as Niobie came over and lied down beside her.  
  
"Night Niobie"With that they both cruled up and fell asleep. 


	4. In The Amazon Day2

The next morning Kai woke up to Brini in his arms.He looked around and saw that the guys were making breakfast and that the girls where playing with Niobie.Kai slowly sat up and looked down when he felt Brini move.  
  
"Morning"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"Looks like the girls like your friend"  
  
"Niobie loves strangers...That's why she's not aloud in the village"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The amazon's want the tigers to kill anyone who isn't an amazon and since she like's people so much they made her leave when I was 5 but I kept going and seeing her whenever I could"  
  
"Oh....Well should we get some food before Tyson and Max eat it all?"  
  
"Hahaha..let's go"Brini and Kai got up and went over to the fire for there food.As soon as Niobie saw Brini up she ran over and curled up by Brini's feet.Brini petted the tiger then went back to eatting.After Brini was done she looked over at the rest and seen that they were still eatting.  
  
"Guys me and Niobie are going to find Niobie some food. We'll be right back.Come on Niobie"Niobie stood up as Brini did and followed her to the river just alittle ways down to hunt for fish.  
  
~*~Back at the Fire~*~  
  
"Shouldn't someone go with her?"Asked Mariah concerned.  
  
"Mariah, she need's our help as much as you need more shoes"stated Emma from where she was rolling up her sleeping bag.  
  
"What's that supoesed to mean?"yelled Mariah angerly.  
  
"You have alot of shoes"replied Ray as he kept eatting his food.  
  
"Your in for it now, man"said Kai as he watched the fight with a grin.  
  
Just as Mariah was about to yell at Ray, Brini came back completely wet. As she walked over to them she looked really mad, Then Niobie came out of the bush with wet paws and a fish in her mouth.Everyone was trying not to laugh but was failing misrably.  
  
"Shut up!!"yelled Brini as she went over to her bag to get some clothes.  
  
"Sorry*hehehe*Brini, let me help you?"said Mariah as she walked over to Brini.  
  
"What happened?"asked Kai with his eyes full of tears because he was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, I was standing near the edge of the river watching Niobie try and catch a fish when she came up behind me and pushed me in" answered Brini as she got out the clothes she'd be wearing.  
  
They all looked over at Niobie as she was eatting the fish she caught.  
  
"Hey girls why don't I give those clothes to you now?"Yelled Brini.  
  
"Yeah!" yelled the girls as they ran over to brini and got there amazon clothing.  
  
"Here take these and go get changed"Said brini as she handed out there clothes.They ran over to some bushes and changed. When the guys heared them come out they looked over at the girls and there mouths hung wide open. Mariah was wearing a pink 2 piece outfit. It was a tank top style top and a skirt that was down to the knee on the right side then went up to the mid thigh on the left. Tina had the same thing except it was purple and it was just a plain mini skirt. Hillary's outfit was 2 pieces that was red with a mini skirt and her shirt had only one sleve like a tanktop.Emma's outfit was an orange 1 piece and it had tanktop straps and went to mid thigh.Brini's outfit was blue, 2 piece and had a mini skirt and halter top.  
  
"What do you guys think?"asked tina to the guys.  
  
"Wow!!"said the guys as they started to drool.  
  
"O.k. lets get our stuff packed and get going before he guys drool anymore!"said Emma. They all grabbed there stuff and started there walk to the amazon village.Then all of a sudden....  
  
"Don't think I forgot about what you said Ray!!!!"yelled Mariah. For the rest of the group walk everyone laughed as Ray got yelled at by his very mad girlfriend and that Niobie kept chasing birds in front of them. They walked until it was dark again, then Brini said to set up there camp on top of a hill. When they got on top of the hill they all found a place to lay there sleeping bags. Then hillary noticed lights at the bottom of a valley they where near.  
  
"What are those lights?"  
  
"Huh?where?"asked brini looking around.  
  
"Down there in the valley"she said pointing  
  
"Ohh! thats the village"  
  
"but thats weird"Said Mariah from behind them as she walked up to them.  
  
"whats weird?"asked Tina  
  
"if we're so close then why haven't there been any traps or signs?"  
  
"Yeah, you'd think we would have set off a trap by now"said Emma  
  
"Well acually we've passed about 20 traps already"stated Brini  
  
"We have?When?"  
  
"Well remember that hugh tree with the white marks all over it? that was a trap set so when you walk over to it you'd fall in a hole"  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"Come on, lets get some sleep"yawned Mariah as she made her way over to Ray.  
  
"O.k."said the rest of the girls as they walked over to there boyfriends.Later that night Brini woke up in Kai's strong arms. she lightly pushed them off and got up, she walked over to a little cliff and sat on the edge, staring at the village down below. She jumped up as she heard a nosie behind her. She turned around and noticed it was just Niobie. Brini sighed then sat back down with Niobie right beside her.  
  
"I know they all hate me for leaving Niobie, But watching your mother die right in front of you isn't something alot of 8 year olds can handle. Sure i had my aunt to look after me but i didn't wont to stay.Don't get me wrong, i do love her alot, it's just that i can't stay somewhere with the person that killed my mother" said brini as she started to cry. Niobie curled up beside brini hoping to comfort her and it worked.  
  
"Thanks Niobie, i don't know what i would do without you"Niobie grabbed brini's skirt and pulled her over to kai as if trying to say"go to sleep".Brini smiled at Niobie then cuddled up to kai and soon feel asleep with Niobie, her best friend, right beside her. 


	5. Enter The Village

Chapter 5-Enter the Village  
  
The next morning Brini was the first one up but she didn't feel like moving from her position on top of kai. She just lied there listening to his heart beat when she noticed that Niobie was gone. Brini got up and started looking for her pet when she found tiger tracks in the dirt. she followed them alittle ways until she saw human foot prints following the tigers. Brini looked up and saw that she was on Amazon land.  
  
"Shit!!"said brini as she realized that Niobie wasn't aloud on amazon land and if she did then they would take her back to the village and kill her. Brini ran back to everyone and told them what happened. They packed up there stuff and headed to the village. Once they got so close to the village, that they could see the people walking around, Brini spoke.  
  
"O.k., i'll take you guys to my aunts house then i'm going to get Niobie"  
  
"but-"Said kai but he was cut off by brini  
  
"No buts, that's whats happening.O.k. lets go"said brini as she led them behind other houses to her aunts. When she got to her aunts house she looked around to make sure no one was looking then led the others inside. As soon as she walked in her aunt held a sword to her neck.  
  
"Who are you?What do you want?"ashed her aunt with anger.  
  
"Well A.j., it's nice to see you too!"said Brini as she pushed the sword away from herself.  
  
"What did you call me? No one's aloud to call me that except family"  
  
"Aunt Jupiter, it's me, Rain"  
  
"Prove it" Brini took out her neckless and showed her aunt.  
  
"How's that?"said brini as she watched her aunts face pail.  
  
"RAIN!!!!"yelled her aunt as she hug her niece with all her might.  
  
"It's nice to see you know me"said brini as she hugged back. her aunt looked over brini's shoulder at the rest of the group.  
  
"Who are they Rain?"  
  
"These are my friends, from my other home"  
  
"Your not aloud men on the grounds Rain . They'll kill them just like your father"  
  
Brini snorted"I'd like to see that happen"  
  
"Rain,(sigh) your to much like your mother for your own good.Fine they can stay but you have to tell me the boys names and there girlfriends names "  
  
"Sorry to interupt but how did you know that we're there girlfriends?"asked Mariah   
  
"I just can"  
  
"O.k. A.j, this is Ray and his girlfriend Mariah,Tyson and Hillary, Max and Tina, Kenny and Emma, and this is Kai, my boyfriend"said Brini as she pointed to each one.  
  
"Nice to met you all!"said Jupiter as she smiled at them.  
  
"A.j. have you heard anything about a tiger being caught last night?"  
  
"Yes, it's in a cell. Why?"  
  
"It's Niobie"  
  
"What? why was she here?"  
  
"She followed me here"  
  
"Ohh, and let me guess, your going to save her"  
  
"Yup, so if you could make sure my friends are safe until i get back that would be great"  
  
"fine but when you get back, we have to talk about the queen problem,k?"  
  
"(sigh)Fine, i'll be back"and she headed out the door.  
  
~*~With Brini~*~  
  
She slowly walked around making sure not to draw any attention to herself.Once she was near the cell she heard someone coming out.Brini hid behind a table as the person came out of the jail. When brini looked over at the person who came out, she nearly yelled out but stopped herself when she seen the crown on her head. The lady was about here aunts age and she had long light brown hair up in a bun. She had deep,dark brown eyes and was dressed in a long,light blue dress. The crown on her head was gold with a green dimond in the middle. After the person left brini walked into the empity jail and found Niobie at the very end looking very sad.  
  
"Hey girl, you o.k.?"whispered brini as niobie ran over to brini but hit her head on the bars. Niobie looked up wanting to be free.  
  
"Shhh, you'll be out in a minute"brini took a clip out of her hair and started to pick the lock. After a couple minutes there was a *click* and the cell door opened wide.  
  
"Come on Niobie but stay behind me"Brini walked slowly over to the exit and looked out. Once the coast was clear she and Niobie ran over to her aunts house as fast as she could but once she got there, she heard a voice she new but wasn't one of her friends. The 2 voices were talking about something and brini knew that one voice was her aunts. She looked over at Niobie as she said.  
  
"I wonder who's in there?"  
  
~*~Jupiter's House~*~  
  
As soon as brini went out of the house everyone started talking and jupiter grew quite fond of her nieces friends. As they were talking jupiter heard someone approch the house. She knew that brini would use the back door to get back in so she started to panic.  
  
"Everyone out the back door, hurry!"  
  
"Why?What's wrong?"asked Tyson as he looked around.  
  
"Someones coming!GO!"they all ran out the door just as they heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
"Hello Jupiter"said the lady from the jail cell. she looked coldly at jupiter as jupiter looked at her just as coldly.  
  
"What do you want?"hissed jupiter  
  
"Oh....just came to see if you finally found that worthless neice of yours"said the lady with a snicker.  
  
"As a matter of a fact I did"  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
"Oh yes, and she didn't sound to happy to find out your the queen"  
  
"Well it doesn't matter, she's not here"  
  
"Yet"  
  
"What do you mean yet?"  
  
"She's coming back and very soon too!"  
  
"Well she'll still have to beat me in a fight and I'll kill her. So long Jupiter" the lady turned around and walked out of the house leaving Jupiter red with fury.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Max  
  
"No one. just an old friend"  
  
"Ohh"said Kenny.Just then Brini walked in.  
  
"SHE'S THE QUEEN?!?! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE, LILY IS THE QUEEN!"yelled brini with fury. They all looked at her with shock because they have never seen her so mad.  
  
"yes, i'm afriad she is"said her aunt with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"But how?When i was still here she couldn't even beat me and i was 5"  
  
"she has gotten very good. She beat me in 5 minutes. But......"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Me and someothers that don't like her think she had something to do with a amazon's death"  
  
"Which amazon?"  
  
"Nevermind"  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Y-your M-mother"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Well you know how every queen or queen-to-be has the sacret nicklesses and how you have the blue one, I have the red, and that your mother had the yellow?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Well when we found your mothers body the neckless was gone and when Lily beat me she had on the yellow sacret neckless" said her aunt as she watched her niece pale then slowly fall to the ground. Luckly Kai caught her before she hit the ground. They put her on the bed and Jupiter told everyone else to get some sleep.They all lied down on the ground and soon where fast asleep. Jupiter sat on a stool and watched her niece sleep peacefully without a care in the world.  
  
"Oh Rain, why do you have to be so much like your mother yet alot like your father? You have your mothers love for everything and your fathers brains. You'll make the best queen of all!"said Jupiter before falling asleep herself. 


End file.
